The Godzilla 2000 & Rebirth of Mothra Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Here's yet another timeline, this time based on Godzilla 2000 and the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy. All kaiju are owned and crated by Toho Company, Ltd. I don't own the cover image.


_**The Godzilla 2000**_**/**_**Rebirth of Mothra Timeline**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Godzilla 2000: Millennium_ and the_ Rebirth of Mothra_ trilogy by Toho Company Ltd.

* * *

130,000,000 BC - _The Cretaceous King Ghidorah landed on Earth and began to wipe out some of the dinosaurs still roaming without mercy or remorse. However, the Rainbow Mothra arrived, having traveled back in time from the year 1998 AD, to battle Ghidorah in its younger and weaker form. The two opponents clashed, and Leo eventually severed one of Ghidorah's tails, which dug itself deep into the ground. Leo eventually grabbed the young King of Terror and dropped it into an erupting volcano, perishing it for good. Leo then landed on the ground, badly burnt and seriously injured. However, three Primitive Mothra Larvae arrived and covered Leo in silk to protect and preserve him through the ages._

65,000,000 BC - _An asteroid hit the Earth, killing much of the planet's life; The population of the dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures were reduced even further. However, many species didn't surrender to total extinction; Across the planet, many small populations of such species as plesiosaurs, pterosaurs, and even some dinosaurs (including the ankylosaurs and a theropod species known as the "Godzillasaurs") continued to survive, breed and evolve. The three-headed space monster Desghidorah (a relative of the Cretaceous King Ghidorah) arrived on Earth too and began to absorb the life energy from the planet. The then-dominant race of the world, small humanoids known as the Elias, attempted to fight back alongside a race of giant insects called Mothras. Eventually, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed inside the Earth, but the Elias were__ themselves__ left endangered to the point of near-extinction, and only one Mothra remained alive. However later on, unbeknownst to all, another alien spacecraft crashed into the sea, and the ship's crew, squid-like creatures called the Millennians, remained trapped within, unable to operate the ship without power from a solar star._

1944 AD -_ A 22-metre tall surviving specimen of the Godzillasaurus species was discovered on Lagos Island, where it "helped" the Japanese army by attacking US landing forces. The dinosaur, however, was terribly injured in the conflict and was left to die after the Japanese pull out. Soon time afterwards, the dinosaur fled to the Bering Sea where it would rest for a long time..._

1954 -_ A giant 50-metre tall dinosaur dubbed 'Godzilla', first appeared in Odo Island and awakened by the radioactivity from nuclear bomb tests, attacked Japan and completely levelled the country's capital city of Tokyo. The beast was eventually killed by a mysterious device known as the Oxygen Destroyer. The mysterious doctor who created the weapon, however, sacrificed his own life and died with the King of the Monsters in order to insure that such a device would never be used again..._

1955 -_ Shiro Miyasaka was 4th March._

1960 -_ Yuji Shinoda was born on 18th March._

1964 -_ Mitsuo Katagiri was born on 22nd June._

1971 -_ Yuki Ichinose was born on 16th February.  
_

1977 -_ 23 years after the first attack, another of the Godzilla species emerged (5 metres/15 feet taller than the previous). First spotted by American submarines travelling through the Bering Sea, he was then sighted on Iwato Island before disappearing back into the sea once more.  
_

1978 -_ The next Godzilla that was spotted the previous year appeared once again and terrorised the shores and outskirts of Osaka._

1983 -_ In response to the sudden and then-recent appearances of another Godzilla. The organisation known as CCI (Crisis Control Intelligence) was founded in order rid the world of this new Godzilla._

1985 -_ Shiori Uchiura was born on 30th November._

1988 -_ Io Shinoda (Yuji's daughter) was born on 17th March._

1989 -_ Yuji Shinoda founded the GPN (Godzilla Prediction Network) with the intention of tracking and studying Godzilla so as to unlock the vast knowledge that can be gained from him and also to find ways to predict his movements and avoid the damage and death that occurs when he makes landfall.  
_

1990 -_ Tamako Sonoda was born on 1st February.  
_

1992 -_ Strange eggs were discovered hidden underground beneath the island of Kiganjima. Soon enough, the eggs hatched to reveal dragonfly-esque predators known as the Megaguirus. However, an ancient goddess of flame and wind known as 'Rodan' was prophesied to awaken and stop the Megaguirus, and stop them, she did._

1996 -_ The ancient space creature known as Desghidorah that destroyed an ancient civilisation millions of years ago, was awoken by the evil Elias, Belvera. Her two sisters, Moll and Lora, called upon the last remaining Mothra to fight the three-headed space monster. As she began to lose the fight, her larval offspring hatched prematurely to assist her, and arrived to fight Desghidorah. Although the tiny creature's mother was killed in the battle, the small larva, known as Leo, metamorphosed into its imago form and vanquished the demonic hydra once and for all._

1997 -_ An ancient pollution eating monster named Dagahra emerged. Mothra Leo arrived to do battle with the sea monster, but was defeated in the first conflict, due to the beast's ability to spawn small starfish-like parasites known as Barem. Thankfully, Leo was energised once more, thanks to treasure of mysterious power, and transformed into Rainbow Mothra. In his new form, Leo morphed into Aqua Mothra and defeated Dagahra once and for all._

1998 -_ A new version of Ghidorah, the King Ghidorah, returned to Earth and began to capture human children. Mothra Leo was called upon to fight the creature, but couldn't stand against the King of Terror's overwhelming. power. In a desperate move, Leo travelled back in time to the Cretaceous period in an attempt to defeat Ghidorah when he was younger and weaker. Leo succeeded in destroying the Cretaceous King Ghidorah (save for a severed tail which found its way into the ground), but was gravely injured. However, after three Primitive Mothra Larvae encased him in a silk cocoon, Leo survived through the ages and emerged from his cocoon back in 1998 in his most powerful form: Armour Mothra. In this new form, Leo fought and finished of Grand King Ghidorah, who had completely regenerated from the severed tail. Leo then shed his armour, becoming Eternal Mothra, and flew off into the sunset with the Elias.__  
_

2000 -_ A giant space rock was discovered on the bottom of the sea, and was lifted to the surface. The rock was actually a giant spacecraft which contained an alien creature that has, over millions of years, lost its physical body. The creature stole genetic information from Godzilla and mutated into Orga, a monster with the same regenerative capabilities of the Monster King himself. After an epic battle, Godzilla succeeded in destroying Orga once and for all..._

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Godzilla, Orga, Mothra, Desghidorah, Dagahra, King Ghidorah, Rodan, and Megaguirus are owned and created by Toho Co, Ltd.**


End file.
